The present invention relates to oral care compositions, and more particularly to compositions that do not contain fluoride ion sources and anionic surfactants. The oral care compositions comprise a pH control agent and a humectant system containing glycerin, propylene glycol, and sorbitol. Such compositions include, for example, dentifrices.
Fluoride and anionic surfactants are common components in oral care compositions. Topical administration of oral care compositions comprising fluoride and anionic surfactants are known to have beneficial effects. Fluoride ion sources and anionic surfactants also contribute to the micro efficacy of an oral care composition.
While fluoride and anionic surfactants are beneficial when used topically in an oral care composition, there are situations in which exposure to fluoride and anionic surfactants is not desired. For example, exposure to high amounts of fluoride may lead to fluorosis. The adverse effects of exposure to fluoride or anionic surfactants are particularly pronounced in children.
Thus, there is an ongoing need for new oral care compositions that do not contain fluoride or anionic surfactants, and which have a high micro efficacy.